


Exploring Upwards

by Himring



Series: Celebrimbor & Narvi [5]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Celebdil, Cross-cultural, Friendship, Gen, Moria | Khazad-dûm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 15:56:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14835351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Himring/pseuds/Himring
Summary: During a more peaceful time in the Second Age, long before the dramatic chase of Gandalf after the fleeing Balrog and their duel above the clouds:As well as showing Celebrimbor Mirrormere, Narvi also takes his friend up the legendary Endless Stair.





	Exploring Upwards

**Author's Note:**

> For the Spiralling challenge

And there was the time Celebrimbor and Narvi climbed the Endless Stair together. Although they did not start from the bottom, from the lowest dungeon, it was a long, long climb, requiring several rests. Up, up and up went Narvi, until even his tireless dwarven legs ached with thousands of steps, and up and up went Celebrimbor after him, until even his elven head threatened to spin with the spiralling of the stair.

At last, they reached the pinnacle of Zirakzigil and looked out through the window on that dizzy eyrie in the snow above the mists of the world.  
  


‘So, what did you think of my tower?’ King Durin asked, when they were down again.

Celebrimbor said little in reply, so lost was he still in wonder of the sight.

He returned to Ost-in-Edhil and, shortly thereafter, crafted a tall pair of goblets, of milky glass, translucent and opaque and shot through with silver, intricately patterned and whorled. These he sent to Durin as a gift, by way of thanks that the King had permitted Narvi to take him up the Stair.  
  


‘Look,’ said Celebrimbor. ‘Remember?’

Narvi, gazing upwards, saw an eagle wheeling about the peak.

‘Yes,’ he said.

**Author's Note:**

> 2 x 100 words according to MS Word


End file.
